Amor a primer beso
by Wonderlan-Yaoi
Summary: Algunos creen en el amor a primera vista, algunos no; eso esta al juicio de cada uno. SeiKisu con amor (?


Traigo un SeiKisu, ya que a ustedes no les complace escribir de ellos, tal vez les complazca leerlo o tal vez no. Pero al fin y al cabo aquí traigo uno, tendré otros trabajos pendientes, pero este surgió a media noche el día de ayer y como literalmente me tarde 26 minutos en hacerlo… Pues se los dejo:

_**Amor a primer beso.**_

Kisumi no tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a Seijuro Mikoshiba, un chico pelirrojo, guapo, carismático y universitario. Las condiciones en las que se conocieron fueron raras, una combinación de coincidencias y buenas intenciones de sus amigos.

Si era sincero, las cosas con Mikoshiba fluían bien, las charlas entre ellos eran espontaneas y entretenidas, le era fácil hablar con él.

_Aunque naturalmente es fácil hablar con gente._

Le gustaba pensar que las cosas con Mikoshiba eran diferentes, aunque si lo eran.

-¿Amor a primera vista?- repitió Kisumi, el otro asintió divertido. Estaban en una cafetería, una bastante linda y simple donde la mayoría de la gente leía un libro o conversaban en voz baja, como si fuese una biblioteca.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto Seijuro impaciente por la respuesta, Kisumi comenzó a sopesarlo. Las cosas del amor ya no eran tanto de su agrado y aunque tiempo atrás si lo fueran, el amor a primera vista no era lo que le llamaba la atención. Soltó una risilla que capto la atención de su acompañante.

-Yo no creo en esas cosas- bebió un poco de su taza de café, mientras Seijuro fruncía el ceño.

-Pareces el tipo de persona que si- suspiro mirándole con casi nulo interés, recargando su mejilla en el dorso de su mano. Kisumi logro captar el cambio en el comportamiento de Mikoshiba.

-Las apariencias engañan- por un momento no dijeron nada, cada uno se sumió en sus propios pensamientos y fue Kisumi el que invadió el silencio.

-¿Tu si crees en eso?- Mikoshiba le miro de soslayo antes de beber de su propio café.

-Bastante- Kisumi sonrió, ya sabía por dónde iba todo aquello y porque el cambio en la actitud de Seijuro. Le miro con una sonrisa, jugueteando con la cuchara que tenia para el café.

-¿Sabes? Tal vez no crea en el amor a primera vista pero... Soy un fiel creyente del amor a primer beso-La mirada de Mikoshiba se desvió del libro a su derecha para dirigirse a los ojos de Kisumi, que le sonreía. Le correspondió la sonrisa.

-¿Amor a primer beso?- pregunto sonriente cerrando el libro sin verlo, Kisumi soltó una leve risilla.

-Es el mejor método para el amor, mejor que una simple mirada- Seijuro se acerco casi por instinto y Kisumi imito la acción sin darse cuenta.

-Tengo mis dudas acerca de ese método- menciono seductoramente, arrancándole un suspiro al más joven.

-Puedo mostrarte- ambos sonrieron y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-Adelante- la distancia desapareció entre sus labios, un tacto delicado y suave que buscaba forma, se presionaban suavemente con bastante lentitud. Solo bastaron segundos para que se separaran y se mirasen a los ojos, sonriendo para después volver a juntar sus labios con la misma suavidad. Lo repitieron varias veces, sonriendo bajo los labios del contrario. Cuando al fin se separaron.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Kisumi con una sonrisa a la que Seijuro correspondió.

-Sigo creyendo en el amor a primera vista- Kisumi soltó una carcajada que le provoco una igual a Mikoshiba.

-Bueno, yo igual- le dijo Kisumi y el otro pareció confundió.

-¿Enserio?- Asintió con una sonrisa, esa que enloquecía a Seijuro.

-Claro, la primera vista después del primer beso- El otro no pudo contener la carcajada que de inmediato contagio a Kisumi.

_Yo me enamore a primera vista, pero al primer beso se hizo oficial._

**¿Les gusto? Espero y si, como ya entre a la preparatoria tal vez no publique mucho, la verdad no es como si publicara muy seguido, así que cualquier cosa que se me ocurra la publicare para ustedes. Saben que se aceptan comentarios, criticas, apelaciones, etc. Sin más, me despido porque tengo un libro que leer, Bye Bye~… ¿reviews? :3**


End file.
